Various types of folding bicycle are known which comprise a rear swingarm which is advantageously spring-mounted to improve cycling comfort on uneven ground.
Folding bicycles may furthermore be distinguished by the nature of the frame between those which have a divided frame, the sub-frames whereof being connected via a folding hinge, and others in which the frame is integral. Integral (undivided) main-frames are regarded as highly rigid. Divided frames which have a folding hinge at the dividing point generally provide for a smaller overall package size in the folded state than integral frames.
Within the meaning of the invention, the divided frame is formed from two sub-frames, namely from the main-frame which is provided with a bottom bracket (bearing the crank and pedals) and seat post, and a front frame which substantially comprises the steering head subassembly (bearing the front suspension and wheel). Further frame components are provided to receive the wheels, namely wheel suspensions, specifically a front wheel suspension which is mounted in a steerable fashion by means of the steering head subassembly and also the rear swingarm which is hinged to the main-frame.
A generic folding bicycle is known from EP 0 026 800 A1. The known folding bicycle is subject to certain limitations in terms of cycling comfort, due to its necessarily small wheel diameter. The rear wheel may be limited in diameter so that is small enough for it to fit beneath the main tube of the main-frame in the folded state. For example, folding bicycles according to this prior art typically use wheels with a relatively small 16-inch diameter.